guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Guild Wars World Championship
The Guild Wars World Championship (GWWC) was a series of tournament events sponsored by ArenaNet for the title of World Champion. Guilds from all territories participated by playing GvG-Battles followed by special territorial play-off events and the World Championship Finals. Format The qualification process took place in each territory separately. The qualifying season began on October 1st, 2005, with a reset of the guild ladder. After three months, at December 31st, 2005, the top twelve ranked teams were to qualify for the regional play-offs of their territory. However, the number of teams actually entering the regional play-offs were only ten for Europe, ten for North America, and six for Korea. At the end of the playoffs, the top two teams qualified to the Guild Wars World Championship Finals. The finals took place from February 17th to February 19th, 2006, in Taipei, Taiwan. In addition, two guest teams, one from Taiwan and one from Hong Kong, played in an exhibition match. The winner was to face the newly crowned World Champion in the Taipei Challenge. Prizes * First place: 50,000 USD * Second place: 25,000 USD * Third and Fourth place: 10,000 USD * Fifth and Sixth place: 2,500 USD In addition, if the Taiwanese team had won the Taipei Challenge, NCTaiwan would have provided them with 10,000 USD prize money. The Guild Wars World Champion and the guilds lineup are immortalized by the Prophecies Championship Trophy in the Great Temple of Balthazar. European Regional Play-Offs Contrary to the initial announcement, no 11th and 12th guild participated in the european regional play-offs. Round 1 As the four high-ranked guilds, Esoteric Warriors EW, The Valandor Val, Rus Corp RUS and Lamer's Ultimate Majority LuM received a bye during this round. (*) Since no 11th and 12th guild participated Grim Monolith Grim and Immortal Legio IL also received a bye during this round. Round 2 Round 3 Regional Final Korean Regional Play-Offs As defending Korean Champion 2005, War Machine WM is seeded as 1st. Round 1 The defending Korean Champion 2005 War Machine WM and the highest-ranking guild The Last Pride EvIL received a bye during this round. Round 2 Regional Final North American Regional Play-Offs Contrary to the initial announcement, no 11th and 12th guild participated in the north-american regional play-offs. Round 1 As the four high-ranked guilds, Eternum Pariah EP, Treacherous Empire Te, Temporal Threshold TT and Ectos And Shards EnS received a bye during this round. (*) Since no 11th and 12th guild participated Idiot Savants iQ and Girls on Top BoA also received a bye during this round. Round 2 Round 3 Regional Final World Championship Finals The champions of the territories were seeded 1st to 3rd according to their world rank. The runner-ups of each territory were seeded 4th to 6th in the same order of territory. Quarter-Finals The two highest-ranking champions received a bye during this round. Semi-Finals Finale The Taipei Challenge The top two guilds from the Taiwan, Macao & Hong Kong territory were invited to the Taipei Game Show to compete for the Taiwan Regional Champion title. The winner challenged the Guild Wars World Champion in an exhibition match. Regional Final Taipei Challenge See Also * GWWC 2006 coverage by ArenaNet Category:Tournaments